User blog:RomGuyony/Series and/or Cars that require more than R$ Upgrades
Global Production Pursuit (PR:23): Dodge Challenger R/T OR BMW Z4 M Coupe AWD Attack (PR:60): Hyundai i20 WRC (-1 Engine FFU)(175 GC) V8 Muscle Hustle AND Coupe Clash (PRs:37): Ford Shelby GT500 OR Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Classic American Muscle (PR:13): Shelby '67 Cobra GT500 (+2 Body FRU)(8 GC) GT4 Renegades (PR:48): Porsche Cayman GT4 (-1 Engine & Body FFU)(128 GC) Renault's Global Passion (PR:53): Renault DeZir Concept (-1 Engine & Body FFU)(157 GC) Race-Spec Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale World Tour (PR:62): Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale Limited (?) East/West Throwdown (PR:66): Porsche 918 RSR Concept (+1 Suspension & Tires & Wheels FRU)(29 GC) Ferrari Heritage Hustle (PR:70): Ferrari 375 F1 (-1 Engine & Brakes FFU)(323 GC) Classic Ferrari Showdown (PR:58) Ferrari F40 (-1 Engine FFU)(96 GC) Euro Supercar Duel (PR:47) AND Grand Tourer Supremacy Series (PR:48): Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (FU)(122 GC) Open Sky Challenge (PR:70): Ariel Atom V8 (?) Track Aces (PR:55): Probably Aston Martin Vantage N430 (but maybe Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 instead) Luxury Tourer Tournament (PR:47): Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series (+2 Suspension, +1 Exhaust, Brakes & Tires & Wheels FRU)(30 GC) SpadaConcept Supercar Showcase (PR:70): Spada Codatronca Barchetta (-1 Engine FFU)(225 GC) AND Spada Codatronca TS (-5 Engine & -2 Body)(102 GC) V10 Grand Open (PR:61): Audi R8 LMS ultra (+2 Engine, +1 Body & Suspension FRU)(31 GC) Vanguard Challenge (PR:66): Pagani Zonda F (+1 Suspension FRU)(36 GC) The Legend Continues (PR:39) AND Clash Of The Classics (PR:40): Shelby '67 Cobra 427 (-1 Engine FFU)(292 GC) GT1 Grand Tour (PR:66) AND High-Rev Rush (PR:67): Lamborghini Murciélago R-SV GT1 (-1 Engine & Body FFU)(46 GC) Lexus LFA Showcase Series (PR:60): Lexus LFA (-1 Engine & Drivetrain FFU)(107 GC) Battle Italia (PR:62): Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 (-1 Engine & Body FFU)(97 GC) Spirit Of Ferrari (PR:60) AND Enzo Ferrari Triumph (PR:61): Ferrari Enzo Ferrari (FU)(1,015!!! GC) Vertex Series (PR:85) AND Hybrid Hypercar Clash (PR:84): McLaren P1 (-1 Engine & Body FFU)(375 GC) Endurance Kings (PR: 95): Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014)(-3 Engine FFU)(258 GC) Endurance Champions (PR:96) Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro (2015)(-1 Engine & Brakes)(490 GC) Masters Of Speed (PR: 85) AND Racing Spirit (PR:84): (Probably) Aston Martin Vantage GTE (-2 Engine FFU)(510 GC) Campionato Ferrari Scuderia AND Ferrari Evolution (PRs: 123): Ferrari F14 T (-3 Engine FFU)(431 GC) Ferrari Evolution (Specific PR:118): Ferrari 412 T2 (Max Drivetrain, Suspension & Brakes FRU)(118 GC) From Fully-Upgraded From R$ Upgrades Fully-Upgraded As I have already fully-upgraded some of the early cars, I can't tell you which is cheaper to upgrade to requirements and for a couple of late cars I messed up when upgrading them. I can only advise that before upgrading a car with GC, you backup your save, experiment with upgrades (hurry the upgrades with gold) until you know what combination is necessary, restore your save then make doubly sure it's all good before saving again. This information may vary over time as current cars are used in new series etc, but if mods want to use this information to help beginners, it could be beneficial. It also follows information from the Wiki, so my reasoning is only valid if the information is 100% accurate (which I think it is). Category:Blog posts